Spring waltz
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Muchas veces solo hace falta escuchar toda la verdad y abrir tu corazón.


Skip Beat no me pertenece, solo sufro por saber cómo fue que esa persona terminó en ese estado -no digo nombre para quienes no han visto el 239...-

 **Spring waltz**

Ren está decidido. Le dirá a Kyoko que él es Corn.

Esa noche Ren había citado a Kyoko en su departamento para decirle algo importante.

Ella había accedido a ir aunque le pareció algo extraño.

-¿Qué era eso que tenía que decirme Tsuruga-san?-

-Es algo difícil de decir Mogami-san-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque sé que me odiarás cuándo lo sepas-

-Yo jamás lo odiaría-

-Lo harás cuando te diga que yo soy en realidad Corn-

-¿Qué?-

-Yo soy Corn-

-No…usted no puede…-

-Sí lo soy, no te lo había dicho para no arruinar tus ilusiones y también porque no quería que me odiarás, pero aceptaré si decides hacerlo-

-Tsuruga-san, ¿se estaba burlando de mí?-

-¡No! Ya te dije que fue porque no quería arruinar tus ilusiones-

-Claro, yo aquí sufriendo por querer ver a Corn y usted riéndose a mis espaldas-

-Mogami-san, si vas a odiarme que sea después de que te cuente el resto de la historia-

-¿Para qué? ¿Por qué tengo que escucharlo? ¿Para qué lo perdone? Já, soy una tonta, ¡caí ante usted y mire lo que ocurrió! ¡Sabía que no debía volver a enamorarme después de lo de Sho!-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Lo que escuchó, pero ahora siga burlándose de mí, tiraré estos sentimientos a la basura y listo, total ya lo hice una vez, puedo hacerlo una vez más-

-Mogami-san, ¡espera!-

Kyoko no lo escuchó y salió corriendo de ahí.

-Me ama, bueno, me amaba, ahora me odia. ¡Demonios! No puedo culparla por ello, yo fui el imbécil-

Kyoko estuvo llorando todo el camino de regreso al Darumaya. En verdad no debió caer en sus redes, eso solo hacía que la mentira doliera más.

Durante una semana no se vieron para nada y Ren no la buscó tampoco.

Una noche, Kyoko estaba ayudando en el Darumaya y justo cuando iba a cerrar, se percató de que había alguien sentado en la entrada.

-¿Tsuruga-san? ¿Qué le pasó?-

Aunque estaba enojada con él, aun así le preocupaba, ya que estaba solo ahí sentado sin hacer nada.

-¿Kyoko-chan?-preguntó.

Kyoko notó algo extraño en su voz, así que se agachó para quedar a su altura.

-¿Está ebrio?-

-Kyoko-chan…-volvió a decir.

-Definitivamente está ebrio, muy ebrio. Tsuruga-san entremos, nadie debe verlo así-

Kyoko con mucho esfuerzo, llevó a Ren dentro del Darumaya, por suerte los dueños ya se habían retirado a dormir, así que nadie vio cuando lo llevó a su habitación.

Lo depositó en su futón y lo cubrió con las sábanas.

-Kyoko-chan…lo siento…-dicho esto se quedó profundamente dormido.

Kyoko lo estuvo cuidando toda la noche, al parecer las pesadillas lo atormentaban, ya que estuvo quejándose toda la noche.

Casi al amanecer Ren despertó de repente, pero lo que lo despertó fue una mano que le acariciaba su cabello.

La mano de Kyoko, quién al verse descubierta se alejó de él, o por lo menos eso intentó, ya que él la abrazó tan fuerte que no pudo escapar.

-Kyoko-chan lo siento, siento habértelo ocultado, pero en verdad necesito que me perdones, no puedo estar sin ti-

-Tsuruga-san…-

-Yo soy Kuon Hizuri-le dijo sin previo aviso.

-¿Qué?-

-Soy un asesino, maté a mi mejor amigo-

Kyoko no tenía ni la menor idea de qué le hablaba, solo escuchaba.

-Yo era un delincuente, mi amigo Rick intentó ayudarme, quiso detenerme y al intentarlo lo atropelló un auto, muriendo al instante, desde eso Kuon Hizuri desapareció y nació Tsuruga Ren-

Kyoko se soltó de su agarre.

-Tú no eres ningún asesino, fue solo un accidente-

Al escuchar esas simples palabras, Ren lloró.

Kyoko sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a él y besó sus lágrimas.

Kuon sorprendido y un poco aliviado a la vez, intentó hablar con ella.

-Kyoko…-

-Shhhh, por esta noche solo duerme, yo te cuidaré-

Kuon estaba tan cansado mentalmente que se quedó dormido.

Kyoko estuvo un rato acariciando su cabello, hasta que se quedó dormida.

Unas pocas horas después, Kyoko despertó y no lo encontró, preocupada llamó al único al que se le ocurrió.

-Kyoko-chan-

-Yashiro-san, disculpe las molestias, pero de casualidad ¿sabe dónde se encuentra Tsuruga-san?-

-Sí, hace una semana me pidió que le dejara un día libre para que fuera a Kyoto-

-¿Kyoto?-

-Sí, aunque no sé en qué parte exactamente-

-Yo creo saberlo, gracias Yashiro-san-

Cuando Kyoko colgó, Yashiro estaba sorprendido.

-¿Cree saber dónde está? ¿Y eso?-

Kyoko tomó el primer vuelo a Kyoto que había disponible, no le importó gastar en un pasaje de avión, tenía que verlo lo antes posible.

Cuando llegó a Kyoto se dirigió a ese lugar lleno de recuerdos de su infancia.

Estuvo andando un rato por el bosque hasta que encontró el riachuelo y como se lo suponía ahí estaba la persona que buscaba.

-¿Corn?-

Ren al escuchar ese nombre y con esa voz volteó a ver.

-¿Kyoko?-

-Sabía que aquí te encontraría-

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-¿A qué otro lugar de Kyoto podrías ir?-

-Me conoces muy bien-

-Así es. ¿Corn?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Podrías volar?-

Ren aunque sorprendido por esa petición, sonrió y se dirigió a una gran roca y tal y como ese día varios años atrás, voló como un hada.

-Magnífico-le dijo Kyoko al verlo-Mira el reino de las hamburguesas sigue aquí-

Ren no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Kyoko, pero le siguió el juego.

-Y aquí está su Majestad-

Así estuvieron toda la tarde jugando en el bosque como cuando eran niños, hasta que exhaustos se sentaron junto al río.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que siempre fuiste tú?-

-¿Cómo iba a decírtelo después de todo lo malo que había hecho? No quería decepcionarte-

-Jamás me decepcionarías. Al contrario, me alegra saber que Corn ya puede volar libremente-

Kyoko dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Ren y él sin pensarlo mucho acercó sus labios a los de ella.

Y ahí, en dónde su historia de amor comenzó, sellaron su promesa de amor eterno con un beso anhelado por ambos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Historia recomendada "Le ha ganado el corazón a la razón". Una de mis mejores historias, según los reviews.


End file.
